


Pusė Kraujo

by ivypho



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deal With It, Multi, Mutilation, Other, Out of Character behavior, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Torture, Tragedy, his wife is byakuya's sister, koga is byakuya's brother in law, minor summary changes, tags are constantly changing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivypho/pseuds/ivypho
Summary: Namai Sklypai, a realm existing between the World of the Living and Hell sealed from the other realms, is a world populated by red-haired beings known as demons that kill and devour their enemies to grow stronger. It is not an option. Power means evolution, and evolution means survival. Since the creation of Namai Sklypai, that has been the way of things.Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the 6th Division and 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan, and other capable shinigami from Soul Society have been sent to investigate the unknown realm to determine what should be done about the gate. Beneath the blood red sky that covers the barren landscape, Byakuya is rescued by a young man unlike the others. Who is the one called Ichigo and where did he obtain the Zanpakutō of the 10th's former captain? As the shinigami set out to find the truths that were previously hidden away, they learn some things are better left unanswered; and, that there are things beyond even their control.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of the first fan fiction I ever wrote but never got to publish/post because I'm crap at flash drives and I've been working on how to rewrite it between Student Contractors updates. Like my other works, there'll be no consistent updating. This story is a dark one, though there will be happy moments, but you probably shouldn't read if the thought of your favorite Bleach character(s) going through mutilation and rape situations make you teary-eyed.
> 
> I don't own Bleach or the series characters used/mentioned. I do take credit for the realm the story largely takes place in and the original characters.

The attack on the family was an unexpected opportunity and it came at the best possible time, but Isshin was in pain. It hurt so much that his body threatened to completely stop functioning even as he ran for his life. He couldn’t use Kidō or Shunpo to make the run easier; after so many years of torture, he was weak. In the state he was in, he was as frail as a newborn. Yet, he didn’t stop. He ignored the pain that shot through his entire being and just kept running. If Isshin didn’t keep going and find a safe place, he’d be taken back to that awful place. It wouldn’t happen. Isshin would never allow it. So, for his sake alone, the shinigami would endure all the pain that the universe itself had to offer.

“You’re not getting away!” The captain had just enough time to draw Engetsu and use it to deflect the strike of his attacker’s blade, the collision of metal causing the Zanpakutō to wail painfully. “Give it back, you filthy thief!”

The shinigami glared at the red-haired woman with hatred and defiance, his reiryoku flaring with more power than he should have. The very thought of her demand angered him beyond belief. As if he would ever give in to that demand of his own free will.

“I would never do such a thing. Even if I die, my grip will not weaken.”

“Then I’ll just have to kill you and tear off your arms. What you’ve stolen is mine!”

“You do not deserve this honor!” There was just enough power built up for Isshin to strike and, hopefully, kill her. If not, then injuring her to where she couldn’t move would be just fine. “…Getsuga Tenshō!”

The woman was too shocked to react as the blast shot from his sword, hitting her point blank and sending her flying. Isshin didn’t stick around to see what happened to her. He sheathed Engetsu, apologizing to the rusted and chipped blade for causing him harm, and used the cover of dust kicked up from the sand to continue running. It was all he could do now. The rest of the family was busy fighting off their assailants and Isshin’s opponent appeared to have taken heavy damage from his Getsuga Tenshō. With no one left to worry about, he could focus solely on escaping and finding shelter.

“Don’t worry. I’ll find a safe place for us. I’ll use whatever power I have left to make a barrier. We’ll be fine. I know that, eventually, Soul Society will come for us. At least….I can only hope they will.”

 

How long had he been moving? The blazing sun that scorched the land had set quite some time ago, leaving cool air and a lightless sky behind. But, Isshin was exhausted and he couldn’t tell how many hours had passed. He didn’t even know if this realm worked the same as Soul Society. There was one thing Isshin did know, though, and that was that he’d done it. They were safe for the time being. The family’s territory had disappeared in the distance some time ago. For the first time in a long time, the captain felt _hope_. There was a chance they’d make it after all.

“You and I will survive, and we’ll go back to Soul Society. One day….One day there’ll be a path out of here. When it opens, we’ll leap through it and go home. Together.” Isshin smiled. It was a tired smile, but he was truly hopeful. “What a fine day that will be.”

Isshin sneered a bit when light broke the horizon, signaling the beginning of another day. He covered his eyes to watch the rather swift sunrise and failed to notice he was standing in a shadow as the red sun rose to the highest point in the sky. It was only after the sunrise had finished that Isshin observed his surroundings, his mind not sure whether to be in awe or relief at the sight in front of him.

There were trees. Well, maybe they were trees. It was pretty obvious they were made from some kind of stone. But, regardless, there was an entire jungle of stone trees in front of him. It was such a unique sight that was oddly beautiful in a realm where pain was like currency, but it also provided a chance. They could stay there. Isshin could make a shelter for them and they could use the trees for cover. It was perfect and he wasn’t going to pass up the chance. With his mind made up, he headed for the jungle. There was a sort of jump in his steps as he started to pick up speed. It was hard not to keep his hope contained, though any sensible mind would know not to give in.

Reaching the jungle within minutes, Isshin saw the trees had branches only at the top that formed crowns for them. He wondered for a moment if that meant the area in the center of the branches was empty and, more importantly, inhabitable. But, his focus shifted when he heard a sound. It was such a small noise, almost like a muffled whimper, and he looked down.

Mocha met caramel and, without even realizing it, a gentle smile formed on Isshin’s tired face.

“Awake?” There was a laugh from the infant he held and Isshin beamed at the sound. It was so…rejuvenating. “What do you think, little one? Looks like a place where a child can have lots of fun.”

Isshin brought his other hand up to gently stroke the child’s cheek, his tired eyes widening a bit at the strong grip that latched onto his thumb. But, he laughed and brought the bundle up to kiss the orange-topped head.

“Yes, we’ll be fine here. And, one day, you’ll have a family and friends that love and adore you. I promise, my son.” That grip left his thumb so small hands could explore his hair and Isshin laughed again. “Just you wait and see, my little Ichigo.”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're not supposed to understand what Byakuya's opponents are saying in their native tongue. At least, not yet. It's a new, unknown realm to Soul Society, so they wouldn't know what the inhabitants are saying.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy the official first chapter. ^^ It's not the best and I'm sorry the battles aren't that great, but right now the shinigami are horribly outmatched against their new enemy, so writing every detail of a losing battle would have just been depressing. SERIOUS EDIT. I decided to remove some characters I planned to use because I don't know how to add them into the story.

Hanatarō had been the first to go down; being the weakest of them, their assailants either wanted to get him out of the picture or thought it’d be fun to pick on the lowest. The attack had been sudden and none of them had enough time to react. Following the co-Third Seat of the Fourth was Kusajishi and Renji, who had been ordered by Byakuya to get Hanatarō back to Soul Society for treatment. They hadn’t gotten very far and, though Renji had protected the smaller lieutenant from most of the attacks, neither of them were in good shape. Being the easily-angered barbarian he was, Zaraki had charged in to kill the people that hurt his precious lieutenant, but one of them had cast some kind of Kidō spell that immobilized him, leaving him open for attacks from the four remaining attackers. Seeing the Kenpachi go down so easily was a shock to him and for the first time in a long time, Byakuya was genuinely terrified and he felt the urge to turn tail and run away like a common coward.

But, Byakuya wasn’t a coward. There was nothing wrong with being scared, but he wasn’t about to let his fear control him. He was a shinigami and the group he was with were his partners. Raising his sword, the captain glared up at the five assailants defiantly. The Captain-Commander urged the shinigami sent to investigate the unknown realm to use their Shikai and Bankai with extreme caution, as they didn’t know how the yōki would affect them or how their reishi would affect the realm. But, it hadn’t been forbidden. They were free to use them if they deemed it absolutely necessary.

“Tu vis dar čia? Panašu kad shinigami išaugo porą!” One of Byakuya’s brows twitched. He had no idea what the man was saying, but there was no missing the tone of mockery in his voice. “Nori žaisti, taip pat Shinigami?”

“Scatter, Senbo—”

“Keturiolika Lygis Kančia: Kūno Deformacijų.”

Byakuya’s eyes widened when pain suddenly engulfed his sword hand, causing him to drop Senbonzakura before he could finish his command. It wasn’t that he had to be holding the blade to activate his Shikai, but the pain had shocked and hurt him so much that he completely forgot what he’d been doing prior. Byakuya held his pained hand in his uninjured one as he examined it, but he didn’t see any damage. How had his opponent hurt him? Was it the spell he used?

“Che. Tai nevykęs. Tegul tik skubėti ir užbaigti šias pralaimėtojus išjungtas todėl mes galime eiti rasti ką nors verta kovoti, Aleksandras.”

“Idiotas. Jie gali būti silpna, bet jie shinigami. Jų energija yra vis dar verta vartoja.” The one that seemed to be the leader, Aleksandras, looked at Byakuya then and seemed to assess him before grinning in a way that caused the captain to go even further on the defensive. “Be to, tai vienas yra grožio. Turėtume prives jį prie mūsų šeimininkui kaip dovana, ne manote?”

Despite the impossible pain in his hand, Byakuya still managed to glare and Aleksandras’s brows perked up a bit as if his interest had just been piqued and a dangerous gleam flashed through his eyes. Byakuya managed to retrieve Senbonzakura from the ground just in time to deflect an attack from Aleksandras’s own blade. Unfortunately, while he was doing that, he wasn’t prepared for the attack from the other’s comrades.

“Keturi Lygis Sumedžiojimas: Nekilnojamųjų Pančiai!”

Byakuya’s eyes widened when bright yellow shackles connected to each other with a chain of the same kind of energy appeared on his wrists and ankles, but he was even more surprised when he found he couldn’t move at all. His entire body had turned into a living statue against his will and no matter what he did, Byakuya couldn’t resist the effect of their spell. He looked back at Aleksandras, finding that he was starting to really hate that grin he seemed to perpetually have on his face, and watched with a defiant gaze as the man’s four comrades all held their index and middle fingers to their lips, the knuckles facing outward, and began to speak simultaneously in a quartet of monotone voices.

“Aštuoniasdešimt Lygis Sumedžiojimas: Kalinio Vežimas.”

The shackles that rendered him immobile shattered and for a moment, Byakuya intended to use his Shikai against the five. But, that hope was wiped from his mind as a cage of glowing deep red energy constructed itself around him. He slashed at the cell, but was startled when a scream of pain sounded from his blade.

“Senbonzakura, what’s wrong?”

“I’d be careful of what I strike with my blade if I were you, Shinigami. The energy used to construct this handy carriage steals away a person’s galia and deals a nasty blow to the spirit of their weapon in the process. Hit it too many times and you’ll lose your friend and your power.” Byakuya was a bit surprised to hear his opponent could speak in a language he understood and the man, once again, grinned. “Yes, I can speak your language. I am Aleksandras, and you are not the first shinigami I’ve come across. In fact, you're almost as beautiful as the last shinigami I encountered and captured. Master is going to be thrilled. That shinigami was his favorite plaything; I imagine you’ll be treated with the same affection.”

“Release me this instant.”

Byakuya couldn’t believe that he was being forced to demand his freedom like it would actually do anything to help, but he couldn’t risk harming Senbonzakura anymore than he already had and wasn’t willing to find out what would happen if he attacked the cage with Kidō. Aleksandras laughed at his demand and Byakuya scowled.

“You’re a funny one, Shinigami! You might be weak like your friends were, but that’s nothing a sense of humor can’t make up for!” The platinum-eyed male suddenly looked bored. “Still, I wish your friends had put up a better fight. That was the most boring battle I’ve ever seen. Well, at least their dalelė will compensate for that.”

“Dalelė?” Now that Byakuya thought about it, another word had been used that he didn’t know. “I haven’t the faintest idea what dalelė and galia are, but if you so much as lay a hair on my comrades, you will not live to see the sunset.”

“Oh, you’re so protective! I had no idea shinigami were so close to one another!”

“To be honest, I couldn’t care less what happens to the large one and two children on a personal scale, but the redhead is my officer and my responsibility.”

“A personal scale? What about professionally then?”

“The Captain-Commander has made it clear that we are to work together and ‘look out’ for one another in this operation. Therefore, I will protect the rest of them with my life.” Aleksandras laughed again and Byakuya narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m afraid I don’t see what you find so amusing.”

“Protect them with your life, huh? You didn’t go a very good job. They’re covered in gashes and if they don’t get help soon, they’ll either be infected by the dalelė in the air and die of the resulting poison or have the dalelė in their bodies consumed.”

“Then I’ll just have to bring them all back with me!”

Without any warning, Aleksandras jumped back and away from the carriage just split seconds before something – or, someone – landed where he’d been standing. The newcomer’s landing kicked up a thick cloud of dirt that caused Byakuya to cover his face with his scarf to avoid getting any in his eyes and nose. Now what was going on?


	3. Chapter Two

Byakuya gave the dirt a few minutes to settle before removing the scarf from his face to see who had joined them. Seeing the man from the back wasn’t much, but from what he could see, Byakuya deduced he wasn’t the same as the men that attacked. The five of them had red hair of varying shades; the newcomer’s hair was a vibrant orange that seemed to glow, making it appear as if flames had settled on his head. It was long, going to his waist, and the hair on the top of his head spiked out in several directions to create a surprisingly compatible clash with the otherwise brushed hair that ran down his back. He was a bit shorter than Byakuya and looked to be a boy of fifteen, but Byakuya knew better than to assume his age; after all, spirit beings aged significantly slower than the living. Byakuya noticed he was wearing a standard shihakushō with what looked like a captain’s haori tied around his shoulder. It wasn’t in the best condition and the Division insignia was currently obscured from view, but it was undoubtedly a haori. On his waist was a Zanpakutō, but like the coat, it was in awful shape. The sheath was broken in a couple places and from what he could see of the blade, it was rusted and cracked. It had a hexagonal tsuba and a red handle, both worn from either time or use.

Byakuya’s eyes narrowed. That was a Zanpakutō that had either lost its shinigami or had been stolen from them and used by a person it didn’t recognize as its partner. Given the circumstances, it didn’t matter if the shinigami had been killed or had the blade stolen. Either way, the Zanpakutō was in the hands of a man that wasn’t its master.

“Well, this is a face I didn’t expect to see. You’re being rather bold, aren’t you? This is my tribe’s territory after all.” Aleksandras looked around then, crossing his arms as he observed their surroundings. After a few moments, he let out a laugh and looked back at the oranget. “Are you planning on fighting us alone? You’re strong, even for your kind, but you can’t kill all five of us on your own.”

“Nesakykite man esate bijo kažkas panašaus man.” Byakuya took notice of the irritated twitch of Aleksandras’s brow and the antagonizing tone in the oranget’s voice. “Tikėjausi geriau iš savo giminės narį. Net Vardas niekada remia žemyn iš kovos. Ar tikrai mažiau demonas nei išdavikas kaip jam?”

If the man’s plan was to provoke Aleksandras into one-on-one battle, it worked. The other’s platinum eyes seemed to glow with anger and before Byakuya could blink, Aleksandras shot forward with a Shunpo-like technique. His sword was drawn in an instant, but never met the body of his opponent. With the same speed shown by Aleksandras, the oranget drew the Zanpakutō on his waist and the two blades met. There was a wail that sounded from the unknown Zanpakutō and Byakuya’s heart clenched at the sound. It was so much worse than the cry Senbonzakura had let out earlier, though there was also something strangely _accepting_ in that Zanpakutō’s cry.

“Jūs negalite būti sunkus.”

“Negyvosios rimtas.”

Byakuya had to cover his eyes when dirt was kicked up from the oranget’s own Shunpo technique, the speed producing enough force to rock the cage Byakuya was currently trapped in. Aleksandras received a kick that sent him skipping across the ground like a stone on water and the oranget charged after him.

“Aleksandras!”

“Nathaniel, sutelkti dėmesį!”

Looking over at the four men that had conjured the cage, Byakuya noticed they still held their fingers in the position they put them in when casting the spell and raised a brow. It took a couple moments for him to realize they were keeping it in place. The cage was a spell that needed to be maintained. That meant that if one of them was distracted or taken out, the cage would likely disappear. Aleksandras had said that the cage would harm him and Senbonzakura if it was struck, so it was his only chance. He tested the gaps between the bars with his left hand, thrilled to see there wasn’t a barrier that kept it from passing between them. Returning his arm to his side, Byakuya glanced at the four to see they were focusing on their task, but they weren’t paying attention to him at all; their eyes were closed.

Slipping his sword arm through the bars of the cage, Byakuya held Senbonzakura so the blade was facing downward. Releasing the sword, Byakuya watched as it disappeared into the ground and his reiatsu flared considerably, catching the attention of the four men. That was fine, though, because it was already too late for them.

“Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.” He didn’t have to see what was going on behind him to know why they’d lost their nerve and allowed their focus to break, shattering the cage. “Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.”

The swords behind him scattered, filling the air with vibrant pink, and Byakuya raised his hand to focus them on the four men. The cage was gone, but the shame of being captured and allowing his allies to fall to their enemy was too much to forgive. The blades encircled them on his command, forming an inescapable sphere of billions of miniscule blades.

“Gōkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.”

The sphere collapsed on itself and the four men trapped inside, leaving no chance of survival. The only thing they were able to do was accept their fate, though they didn’t do so quietly. Byakuya used Shunpo to escape the range of the shockwave created by the collapse and only when the blades dispersed to reveal nothing but shredded corpses did Byakuya return and reseal his Zanpakutō, sheathing it. He wasted little time in going over to check on Hanatarō and the lieutenants. They really did need treatment and, unfortunately, Byakuya didn’t know how to use Kaidō.

“Jūs šunsnukis! Jūs mokėsite už tai, Shinigami!”

Time seemed to slow as Byakuya turned to face Aleksandras as the man charged straight at him with murderous intent. He was moving fast. Too fast, in fact; there was no way Byakuya would draw Senbonzakura in time to block or deflect the oncoming attack. However, he was a proud shinigami and would rather die trying than not try at all. He gripped the hilt of his sword and pulled it from the sheath, but as he already knew, Aleksandras was moving too fast. Senbonzakura was only partially drawn when his would-be assailant was blocked from view by an orange and black blur. A few seconds later, the sickeningly familiar sound of metal tearing at cloth and flesh filled the eerily silent air.


	4. Chapter Three

If there was a limit to how many times Byakuya could stand to be rescued without it hurting his pride, it didn’t exist. He truly detested the idea of being saved. It was a sign that he was weak; that someone else _saw him_ as weak. To a captain of the Gotei Thirteen and the head of one of the noble clans, weakness was not something he could afford. But, within the span of only an hour, he had been rescued twice by the same person _from_ the same person. It was shameful and it made his blood boil. Though, he couldn’t tell if he was angry with himself or at the situation that forced him into the spot he was in. Maybe it was both or neither one at all and he was just angry for the sake of expressing his injured pride.

“Mūsų kova dar nesibaigė.”

Byakuya looked at the back of the oranget’s head before his eyes lowered to watch the pool of blood grow at the youth’s feet. From the amount of blood he was losing, Byakuya could tell the wound was far from minor. Yet, the boy stood there without showing any sign of being affected. His voice was still firm, he stood proudly, and he hadn’t even flinched when the sword struck him. It was impressive at first, but something tickled the back of his mind and he frowned. That amount of control didn’t come without severe influence.

“Jūs tikrai pradeda erzinti mane, Ichigo.” The noble’s ears perked a bit when he caught the name Aleksandras used. “Būdas jūs taip nori apsaugoti. Tai šlykštu.”

“Nenorėčiau būti vertas savo vardo Ichigo jei aš ne gyventi su ja.”

“Ką taškas yra ten apsaugoti jį? Jūsų broliai ir nariai Vilkas, galiu suprasti, bet saugojo svetimas yra juokinga.”

Aleksandras’s platinum eyes flicked to Byakuya and he raised his sword in preparation of an attack. Byakuya watched Aleksandras’s foot shift on the ground and he prepared to counter an attack, but Ichigo responded before it could be executed. In the second it took for Byakuya to blink, the oranget’s sword was pushing against Aleksandras’s as the two struggled; Aleksandras to get away so he could attack Byakuya and Ichigo to keep the redhead there to protect him.

“Negalima net bandyti ją.”

“Kodėl jūs rizikuodami savo gyvybę už žmogų kad nebūtų daryti tą patį jums?”

If there was a response to whatever Aleksandras had said, Ichigo wasn’t saying it. Instead, the oranget used the full force of his weight and strength to shove Aleksandras back. As the redhead stumbled to regain his balance, Byakuya felt an arm wrap around his waist. He didn’t have the time to complain before Ichigo used Shunpo to carry him to the fallen shinigami.

Looking at him from the front, Byakuya noticed his eyes first. He first compared the color to gold, but quickly saw that caramel was a more accurate comparison. They burned with a kind of fire he rarely ever saw in anyone and if it wasn’t for Byakuya’s pride, he would have looked away to avoid that look. His facial features were mature despite his young age; defined and sharp, complete with a strong jaw. He couldn’t see much of his figure behind the shihakushō, but Byakuya could see the wound Aleksandras gave him. As he suspected, it wasn’t a wound that could be ignored. It was diagonal, spanning the length of his torso, and deep. If Byakuya had wanted to stare, he would likely see parts of the boy he himself hadn’t even seen.

“Sorry, but you’re going to have to stay here. You and your friends are too soft to be left unprotected.”

“S…Excuse me?”

Byakuya intended to scold the boy for daring to call him _soft_ , but the thought was lost when Aleksandras appeared behind Ichigo. The youth turned quickly and deflected his strike, sending him back with Shō. The use of Kidō surprised Byakuya into silence and he watched as Ichigo cast a Kidō barrier around the group of shinigami. Once the barrier was in place, Ichigo turned back to face Aleksandras.

The fight between the two was nothing short of amazing, but it was the oranget that continued to draw Byakuya’s attention. He was undoubtedly a strong and capable combatant, even with his wound and a Zanpakutō that wasn’t molded to his power, but there was something decidedly off about him. Ichigo was weaker than Aleksandras; weaker and slower. Byakuya hadn’t noticed it during the brief confrontations he witnessed before, but now that he was watching them legitimately _fight_ , it was painfully obvious that the boy didn’t have any more of a chance than Zaraki had. Even if he was able to cope with the injuries he was sustaining mentally, they would eventually exhaust him.

Deciding he was done being protected, Byakuya placed his hands on the walls of the barrier to examine its strength. It was well-crafted, but not very strong; a large enough burst of reiatsu or a decent strike would shatter it. It would be risky to release his Shikai in such a confined space, and releasing control of his reiatsu would cause stress to the others that were unconscious behind him. Byakuya drew Senbonzakura again to strike the barrier with a physical blow, but his body froze again as the yellow energy shackles appeared around his ankles again. His eyes wondered back to the two swordsmen and they met the oranget’s gaze. It only took a second or two for Byakuya to realize Aleksandras wasn’t the one that trapped him this time, and he didn’t approve.

Struggling against the shackles proved futile as his legs shook from the effort but refused to move. With great reluctance, Byakuya gave in to the boy’s attempt to keep him inside the barrier. Until the spell was removed or broken, it was all he could do.

He looked back at the battle in front of him, noting that they were closer now. The two were still and Aleksandras was saying something, but they were too far to hear; not that he’d understand even if he could. They seemed more than content to speak in their native language. Normally he wouldn’t care, but Byakuya was certain they had been talking about him or the others this whole time. Having someone talk about him in words he couldn’t understand somehow seemed worse than someone talking behind his back.

Byakuya’s gaze shifted to Aleksandras’s hand, which came into view behind his back and dug around in a small pouch he hadn’t noticed before. Before he could contemplate giving some kind of warning to Ichigo, the redhead tossed what looked like two capsules of some sort. Ichigo responded by slicing the small round objects with his Zanpakutō, but that only caused a large cloud of dust to burst from them and engulf him. It wasn’t very thick, as Byakuya could still see him rather clearly, so he doubted it was a smoke bomb. Was it a powder bomb of some sort then?

Ichigo started coughing and rubbing his eyes to clear the dust away, but that only ended up worsening the situation; and, not in a way Byakuya had ever seen from ninja bombs. His eyes started to bleed, he began coughing up blood, and Byakuya could swear the injuries on his body were being torn open even more. Whatever was happening, Ichigo had reached his limit and the captain wished he could cover his ears to drown out the sound of his piercing scream. The oranget collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily and shaking from the pain he was feeling.

He attempted to crawl away with whatever was left of his strength, but Aleksandras wasn’t having any of it. Byakuya winced as if he was the one in pain when the redhead’s foot pressed against Ichigo’s back, resting firmly between his shoulder blades to effectively keep him in place. Byakuya’s eyes widened in shock when Aleksandras’s sword impaled Ichigo’s chest, piercing his heart. The oranget screamed again, this one mangled, before he went limp. Aleksandras removed his sword as he said something as he kicked the Zanpakutō away in what Byakuya could only assume was an attempt to insult the efforts of a sworn nemesis.

The shackles around his ankles shattered into particles and the barrier that protected the shinigami faded away as Aleksandras walked towards him. He didn’t know why, but something welled up inside Senbonzakura and it confused the noble. Why was Senbonzakura feeling such intense anger and sadness?

“It’s finally you and me, Shinigami. Hopefully that filthy creature stays down long enough for me to thoroughly enjoy my revenge.” Byakuya frowned the other’s wording. He’d pierced Ichigo’s heart. Was he implying that hadn’t killed him and he was, more or less, _asleep_? “Release it.”

“What?”

“Release your Bankai. I will destroy the power that slaughtered my brothers.” Aleksandras suddenly stopped mid-step as if contemplating what he’d just said. “No, I’ve changed my mind. I’ll rip that power from you and shove it down your throat.”

Did he want Byakuya to release his Bankai or not? He had to be clearer. Not that he’d give in to the demand. The only one who decided when and where Senbonzakura’s true power was used was the blade’s master and no one else. Aleksandras used his Shunpo technique as Byakuya stared defiantly at him, his sword sliding down Senbonzakura’s blade until it was stopped by the guard that protected Byakuya’s hands. He grunted when Aleksandras slammed his fist into his gut, falling to his knees with ease.

Byakuya glared up at the redhead, seeing the look of irritation in his platinum eyes before he raised his sword to strike him. It didn’t seem like he was all too devoted to fighting the Bankai after all. The two looked down suddenly when a pink glow interrupted them and Byakuya’s eyes widened as Senbonzakura conveyed to him what he wanted. It went against the master’s decision, but Senbonzakura very rarely spoke out against Byakuya. If he was that passionate, then the shinigami wasn’t about to deny his weapon.

“So be it.” Byakuya stood on shaky legs and held his sword in front of him, the blade once again facing the ground. “Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.”


	5. Chapter Four

Byakuya was well aware he didn’t stand much of a chance against Aleksandras if he fought him at close range. To counter that disadvantage, he built a shield around himself with some of Senbonzakura’s blades and used the rest to assault the redhead. His strategy didn’t seem to impress Aleksandras, who had no problem trying to goad Byakuya into direct combat through insults. When that failed, Aleksandras’s attacks became erratic and almost desperate. It was truly pathetic.

“What’s wrong, Aleksandras? You seem upset. Wasn’t it your wish for us shinigami to put up a fight?”

“Since when is standing around doing nothing considered a fight?”

“You say that as if it isn’t a challenge, but you have yet to strike me with your sword.”

The captain didn’t even flinch when Aleksandras appeared in front of him, but his eyes widened slightly when he watched the other pull out another bomb. Using Shunpo, Byakuya moved away from Aleksandras. His focus turned to retreating and left him vulnerable as the blades did nothing but float through the air like petals, but they were quick to surround him again when his feet touched the ground a good distance from where he’d been previously.

“What are you running away from?”

Byakuya barely had enough time to turn his head before he felt Aleksandras’s sword cut into him, ripping through his uniform and the flesh on his back. He was too shocked at the other’s sudden appearance to notice the pain at first, but when it registered, it hit him like it had some kind of vengeance against him. As Senbonzakura’s blades fell to the ground as Byakuya stumbled forward a few feet before succumbing to the pain and collapsing unceremoniously, his fall causing some of his blades to rise around him.

“How…did you—”

Aleksandras knelt in front of him and gripped the shinigami’s hair, forcing him to look at him. He had that annoying grin on his face again, but this time there was something that seemed more _lustful_ in his expression.

“How should I kill you? Quick and painless just doesn’t seem right, but slow and agonizing would take too long.”

Byakuya glared at Aleksandras, but the redhead seemed too focused on his thoughts to pay much attention to him. Ignoring his pain the best he could, Byakuya grabbed a handful of Senbonzakura’s blades and sealed his Bankai back into a single sword. Taking the opportunity, Byakuya brought his Zanpakutō up and rammed it between Aleksandras’s ribs, though he may or may not have severed one of the bones in the process; he was too disoriented from the profuse blood loss to really tell.

“Scatter, Senbonzakura.”

His Shikai released on his command, tearing Aleksandras apart from the inside until the petal-like blades burst from his body and returned to Senbonzakura’s sealed state. Whatever was left of Aleksandras fell lifelessly to the ground as Byakuya struggled to his feet, sheathing Senbonzakura once he was standing. His body was quickly going numb due to the blood loss, but he turned and made his way to Renji and the others.

“Byakuya!” A pair of hands gripped his arms to support him as he began to lose his balance and he looked up to see Yoruichi. He’d never been more relieved to see her in his life. “Byakuya, are you alright?”

“When…are you going to address me properly?”

“I’ll start calling you Captain Kuchiki when you can beat me in a game of tag, or when you have more than five years of captaincy under your belt. Come on. Let’s get you and the others back to Soul Society.”

He wanted to return her wit, but he was too tired now. Instead, he just let himself fall forward and groaned when she caught him. His limbs had gone numb, but he could still feel the pain shoot through his body as his wound was agitated by her grip.

A weak burst of reiatsu caught his attention and he looked behind him, eyes widening slightly in his shock. He watched as Ichigo got to his hands and knees, shakily standing to his feet and turning carefully, walking away at the same pace Byakuya had just moments ago. Ichigo didn’t get very far before he collapsed, too injured and exhausted to move anymore. Byakuya involuntarily reached out as if to catch him, but that obviously wasn’t going to work considering he was more than ten feet from the boy. It also proved pointless because as soon as Ichigo started to fall, he was joined by two figures wearing tattered old cloaks. The shorter of the two wrapped Ichigo in a matching cloak, which somehow immediately concealed the boy’s reiatsu, while the taller one retrieved the Zanpakutō that had been kicked from the oranget’s hand earlier.

The two looked over at the group of shinigami, the shocking and vibrant hues of blue and green catching Byakuya off guard. Both groups stared at each other quietly before the two newcomers spirited Ichigo away. He didn’t know what that was all about, but from how careful they were with the injured swordsman, Byakuya guessed they were allies of his.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost screwed myself over with how I ended the last chapter, but I figured it out in the end. I'm hoping I did an acceptable job on the captains meeting; Hitsugaya might excel in professionalism, but I do not.

Byakuya stood quietly in his place between Unohana and Kyōraku with his head down and eyes closed. It looked like he wasn’t listening to Urahara’s report, but the others were well aware that the stance he took helped him focus more. If his eyes were open, they would wander and his mind would drown out what Urahara was saying. It happened a lot more than he was confident admitting, but only when he felt there were more pressing things that needed his attention; and, there certainly were.

But, he had to focus on the meeting, so he was forcing everything else out of his mind to pay attention to Urahara. Most of what his Division had been able to figure out where things they already knew based on logic, such as where the realm existed and the dominant source of energy. Those were topics that didn’t really need confirmation, but it was still somehow satisfying to know for sure. But, he had mentioned something about a separate portion of the realm that they were yet to fully understand, though the researchers speculated it was a separate dimension similar to the Soul King’s palace. Byakuya had to wonder what the purpose of that dimension was for. Surely the realm didn’t have its own version of a Soul King.

“We also looked into the matter Lieutenant Suì-Fēng brought to Lieutenant Sarugaki’s attention after the last captains meeting. She was right. The time flow is accelerated beyond the gate.” Byakuya frowned. “I imagine Yoruichi and I didn’t notice because we were too concerned with getting Captain Kuchiki and his team to the Fourth for treatment. But, when I spoke to the guards that were stationed around the gate when we returned, they said we weren’t gone that long. To us, though, we were gone for hours.”

“Do you know the difference in time?”

“No, not yet, but I have researchers working on it even as we speak. The best I could do is hand out personal estimates, but that’s not going to help anything. We’re just going to have to wait for the results.”

Byakuya thought. That would explain why Aleksandras had been so fast; or, rather, why it seemed he was so fast. His mind hadn’t adapted to the time flow there, so it made his own movements seem so slow. It would be the same for the foreign inhabitants if they came through to Soul Society; though, instead of feeling slow, they’d feel like they were so fast they wouldn’t be able to time anything right until they adapted. They’d end up miscalculating and running into trees or walls.

Somehow, imagining Aleksandras in that situation despite the fact that he was dead made Byakuya smile and he involuntarily sniggered. It was apparently louder than it should have been because everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head.

“What are you laughing at over there, Byakuya?”

“Address me properly, Captain Shihōin. And, I apologize for interrupting. It won’t happen again.”

“Oh, come on. You’re not even going to share what’s so funny? I’m a bit disappointed. It’s not every day you do something unexpected.” Byakuya rolled his eyes at Kyōraku’s jovial response. “But, I digress. Just promise to tell me about it later.”

“Can we get back to the meeting?” Thank goodness for Hitsugaya’s professionalism. “There’s still the matter of this orange-haired shinigami Captain Shihōin’s team mentioned in their report.”

“I doubt that boy is a shinigami.” And, they were looking at him like he was crazy again. “Yes, he was wearing a shihakushō and had a Zanpakutō, but I don’t believe he’s a shinigami.”

“What makes you say that?”

“For one thing, he was wearing a captain’s haori. It’s possible he simply stole the clothes from a shinigami. There have been quite a few captains to disappear since the Gotei Thirteen was established; it wouldn’t be odd if some of them ended up stuck there and were unable to return before passing on or being killed.” The thought of being trapped in that realm unsettled Byakuya, and he was somewhat relieved to see some of the others shift their weight or squirm in discomfort, too. “There’s also the matter of his Zanpakutō. It’s not unusual for a Zanpakutō to rust or shatter if harmony with their shinigami is broken or their shinigami enters a state of insanity. But, I had more time observe that boy more than Captain Shihōin and her team did. There is no connection between him and that Zanpakutō like one would expect if they were partners.”

“Are you saying he may have stolen a shinigami’s Zanpakutō?”

“It’s a possibility, yes, but I don’t think he killed the shinigami that wielded it before him. There aren’t a lot of ways he could have come across it, but there are a few. I find it more likely that he may have taken it off the corpse of a shinigami to defend himself from an attack, or maybe it was given to him before the shinigami died.”

“Is there any reason you think this?”

“It seemed willing to lend its power to that boy, almost as if _wanted_ to protect him. I won’t claim to know the feelings of a sword that isn’t mine, but I was there and I heard its cries. As pained as it was, there’s no denying that it was willing to accept the pain so long as he could do something to help. There’s also the fact that Senbonzakura reacted violently when the boy was hurt. I don’t know why, as I’ve been unable to get him to speak with me about it, but I highly doubt he would have acted that way if a fellow Zanpakutō was being intentionally abused.”

“The connection between our Zanpakutō is complex. It is possible Senbonzakura made contact with the one used by the boy you’re talking about.”

“Yes, and Senbonzakura has always been easily swayed by the emotions of others. It wouldn’t be strange if he took in and reacted to the other Zanpakutō’s rage and sorrow. I can’t offer anymore until I speak with Senbonzakura, but he’s been rejecting my visits lately.”

Byakuya brought his hand up to Senbonzakura’s hilt and rubbed his thumb over the guard slowly. It was an involuntary reflex when he was worried about his sword. He couldn’t think of any reason Senbonzakura wouldn’t talk to him about what had happened, especially since Byakuya wasn’t angry with his outbursts and genuinely wanted to know. He trusted his Zanpakutō, though, and was willing to wait. It was possible that whatever he had learned traumatized him, or maybe he just wasn’t sure what to say yet; it had only been a few days since they returned to Soul Society. Sometimes people needed time to figure out what was going on in their heads so it made sense to others.

“Captain Kuchiki.”

“Yes?”

“I asked if you saw the Division insignia on the haori the boy was wearing.”

“Unfortunately, no. The way he wore it obscured the insignia. All I can say is that it was of standard design, not custom-made like mine and Captain Urahara’s.” That wasn’t helpful at all, but it was something. “However, I can give a description of the Zanpakutō. But, I can’t say both the haori and sword belonged to the same shinigami.”

“At least it’ll help us identify the Zanpakutō’s partner.”

Byakuya watched Urahara pull a notepad from his pocket before smiling at the Sixth’s captain, signaling he was ready. Urahara was always ready to take notes. At least it was appropriate this time.

“It had a red handle, a hexagonal tsuba, and black sheath. It’s not a lot, but it should narrow the search regardless. Unfortunately, it was too worn to make out anything else.”

Not to mention he was too concerned with getting out of his cage to really pay more attention, but Byakuya wouldn’t say that.

“This might be asking you to remember more than you noticed, but were there tassels on the pommel?” Byakuya looked at Hitsugaya, one brow raised. “Blue tassels to be exact.”

Byakuya thought for a minute or two before shaking his head apologetically.

“I didn’t see any, but it’s possible they broke off some time before the gate even opened. Like I said, the Zanpakutō wasn’t in the best condition. Why do you ask?”

“…No reason. Captain-Commander, I hope you’ll forgive me, but I’m excusing myself early today.”

Byakuya couldn’t help but tilt his head. All he did was give a description of a Zanpakutō. Did Hitsugaya have an idea of who it originally belonged to?

“Captain Urahara, if your Division finds anything new, I want your report as soon as you can give it. Captain Ukitake?”

“Ah, yes?”

“Please continue your search through the Daireishokairō.”

“Of course.”

“This meeting is adjourned. Dismissed.”

\- - - - - -

“Eyes.”

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes when he was told to, face scrunching when Ulquiorra poured the basin of water on him to rinse the soap from his hair and back. He really hated having to be bathed. It made him feel so violated; it didn’t matter if he was being bathed by someone he trusted.

“Pardon me.” Ichigo lifted his head a bit at the sound of Laima’s voice. “How is he?”

“The majority of his wounds have healed, but his eyes are still severely damaged from Aleksandras’s bomb.”

“That’s to be expected. It’ll be months still before Ichigo’s eyes fully heal.”

“Right, as if five months isn’t already _months_.”

Ichigo sighed as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow got into another argument about Grimmjow’s lack of manners, standing to wrap himself in a towel and slip out of the washroom unnoticed by using his hand to feel along the wall of the room. Well, mostly unnoticed. Laima followed him and waited for him to settle down on his futon before sitting in front of him and using her thumb to keep one eyelid open as she examined the undoubtedly mangled orb in the socket.

“Can you see at all?”

“Sometimes I’ll see a blurred image, but not often. Where did he even get rain glass and žinutė feathers to make the powder? Last I checked, those were too valuable to waste.”

“Aleksandras’s tribe has a different definition of what’s considered waste than most other tribes.”

Ichigo sat quietly and let Laima continue to examine his eyes. When she stood, he raised his head as if to look at her despite not being able to see.

“What do I do?”

“Well, there’s two things you can do while you wait for your eyes to heal. Of course, you’re not going to like what I have in mind for your treatment.” He sighed. When she said that, it usually meant some form of self-mutilation. “There’s powder in your sockets still that needs to be washed out. You’re going to have to—”

“Yeah, I get it already. I’ll have Ulquiorra take care of it. You said there were two things?”

He got the feeling she was smiling at him.

“I know you hate being cooped up inside like this, but there is still a way you can function effectively. You know how the laukin see, yes?”

“They sense another’s slėgis and the slėgis takes the physical shape of their target.” Ichigo thought and then frowned. “You want me to learn how to do that?”

“It’s not impossible. What the laukin do is just an advanced form of sensing galia, which we know how to do already. There’s no guarantee you’ll learn before your eyes are healed, of course, but if this ever happens again, at least you won’t be crippled.”

“You know I’m not very good at learning new tricks. I’m just now learning how to use Kidō without blowing myself up.”

“That’s because you’re using reishi you’ve had no choice but to suppress in favor of surviving to use Kidō. The thing about this is that it’s something that doesn’t rely on dalelė or reishi.”

Ichigo thought. It wouldn’t hurt to try, and she was right about it being useful if he was ever blinded again. Giving a sigh, he nodded before laying down on the futon. It was old and lumpy, but it was better than the stone floor.

“Any news about the gate?”

“No shinigami have passed through since they all returned to Soul Society, and there’s no sign of it closing anytime soon.”

“I see.”

That wasn’t good. Something could be wrong with the seal, or the Great Mother could be waking up. Both were equally devastating. He heard Laima inhale as if to say something, but she changed her mind and instead left the room. Once he was alone, Ichigo felt around for his sword before pulling the Zanpakutō close and resting his head gently against the pommel. A weak burst of gentle reishi made him smile for a second or two before he frowned again.

“What are you doing?”

“I know your brawn is stronger than your brain, Grimmjow, but that’s a stupid question.”

“I should wring your little neck for that.”

“But, you won’t. What is it?”

“I thought you’d want your clothes back. Or, were you planning on sleeping naked tonight?” Ichigo turned his head in Grimmjow’s direction. “What?”

“You’re going to help me get dressed? That’s awfully mundane of you.”

“Yeah, well. I’m not too keen on sitting in the other room while Laima gives Ulquiorra careful instructions on how to tear your eyes out and correctly wash out your sockets.”

Grimmjow was a brute, but he was a softie that definitely couldn’t handle the job. He was like Ichigo; hurting his enemies was okay, but when it came to doing any harm to his brothers, it made him sick to his stomach. Of course, Ichigo suspected Ulquiorra was able to be the doctor because choosing not to would eventually result in Ichigo or Grimmjow’s death.

“Come on, stand up.”

“I can get dressed on my own. I’m not a kid.”

“But, why would I pass up the chance to touch that soft skin of yours? Platonically, of course.”

“I doubt you even know what _platonic_ means.”

Ichigo got to his feet and walked over to Grimmjow while giving him the best glare he was capable of. The blunet was undoubtedly grinning, but he knew better than to try anything with Ichigo. Unlike Ulquiorra, who might let him get away with some minor acts, Ichigo had no tolerance for it and wouldn’t be afraid to break a few fingers; among other appendages.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even still interested in this? I hope so. Here's chapter six. Enjoy. Chapter seven will be out shortly.

Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose as he suppressed a yawn. He had been unusually tired for the past few days. Contrary to what his brother-in-law thought, it wasn’t from overwork or lack of sleep. Byakuya wasn’t a fool; he knew his limits and how to take care of himself. He never did more work than he could handle and always went to bed at a reasonable hour. The problem was, sleep did nothing to help him. In fact, it had the exact opposite effect than it should. Instead of replenishing his energy, it was sapping what energy he had left at the end of the day.

His first act should have been going to Unohana as soon as he woke up with less energy than he had going to bed, but he was proud and convinced himself he could handle it on his own. That, however, had failed and Byakuya realized he needed help when he fell asleep at the table with his family. Needless to say, his sisters and Kōga were very unhappy with him. In fact, his older sister was currently sitting across the room staring at him with her arms crossed and her own slate grey eyes peering straight into his core in that special way older sisters had.

“You don’t have to stay, Izayoi.”

“Not a chance. Someone has to sit here and make sure you stay put.” Byakuya sighed, feeling much like a child again. Only it wasn’t his mother scolding him. “Why didn’t you get help sooner, Byakuya?”

“Because I didn’t realize I needed help until it was too late.”

Izayoi shook her head, clearly upset with her younger brother’s behavior, but she wasn’t able to continue scolding him. Unohana walked in with her lieutenant in tow.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon, Captain Kuchiki. Lady Izayoi filled me in on what happened. How are you feeling?”

If there was any chance of Byakuya downplaying his condition, it was smothered before he even realized it existed by Izayoi’s death glare. Why was it that he could stand in front of the clan’s council without so much as flinching, but catching his sister’s angry gaze always made him feel like an ant in comparison? But, he wasn’t about to make himself even more of a victim to her anger by avoiding the problem.

To him, not even Unohana could hold a candle to Izayoi. He would always fear the eldest Kuchiki child over the Fourth’s captain.

“Exhausted.” He looked over at Unohana only to look away from his sister. “I don’t understand how I could be so tired.”

“Have you been giving yourself more work than you can handle? You do tend to take on Lieutenant Abarai’s work when he is incapable of doing it himself.”

“I do, but I’ve assigned my broth – Officer Kuchiki as Abarai’s temporary replacement. His paperwork and the lieutenant meetings are his responsibility. The only portion of Abarai’s work I’ve taken is overseeing the recruits’ training.”

“I see....Have you been getting enough sleep?”

“Yes. Well, at least, I’ve been sleeping no differently than usual. I lie down at an acceptable hour and sleep the recommended amount of time as always. However....” Both Izayoi and Unohana looked at him expectantly. Lieutenant Yamada merely focused on taking notes on what Byakuya was saying for later analysis. It was truly a mystery as to how he was related to Hanatarō. “I’ve been waking up with less energy than the night before. It’s hard to explain, but I had to, I’d say it’s as if something has been stealing my energy.”

“This didn’t alarm you, Captain Kuchiki?”

“Of course it did, but I....I thought I could handle the situation myself. I didn’t think it was something I had to bother you or your division with.”

“I appreciate your concern for our workload, Captain Kuchiki, but I assure you that we would not have been bothered. We take pride in treating those that need our help. Please, do not hesitate to come to us the next time you feel unwell.”

“Of course. If I’ve insulted the Fourth, I apologize.”

Unohana merely shook her head before approaching him decidedly.

“You may have some yōki remaining. I would like to check and perform a purge if you do.”

Byakuya nodded, watching as Izayoi left the room; she was clearly satisfied now that she knew he wouldn’t try to leave without being looked at. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her and instead opted to lie down on the bed so Unohana could concentrate on examining his core.

“…How is Lieutenant Abarai doing?”

“Much better. He will still need extensive physical therapy once his wounds are healed, but I expect he’ll make a full recovery. You should visit him; he’s been incredibly worried that his failure has angered you.”

“There is nothing to be angry with. It’s a miracle we are even still alive.”

“A miracle named Ichigo?” Byakuya frowned at Unohana’s words. “...Are you weary of him as well?”

“As well?”

“Lieutenant Yamada fills me in on what the lieutenants discuss. I think he’s worried about expressing the wrong opinions.” Lieutenant Yamada turned red at his captain’s teasing, but remained quiet. “From what I’ve heard, quite a few of them and the other captains are unsure about this boy.”

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t agree, but I wouldn’t say I’m weary of him. My uncertainty is caused more by the unanswered questions than his intentions. I believe he made his intentions quite clear when he rescued us.”

He found it hard to believe Ichigo had any nefarious plans for the shinigami. No one found the way he had and endured the pain he was put through just to trick others into trusting them. Byakuya, though he was usually the first to question a person’s intentions, fully believed they could at least see Ichigo as someone that wasn’t a threat. It was too soon to classify him as an ally, but he certainly wasn’t a threat.

Byakuya winced a bit all of a sudden and looked over to see Unohana staring at his abdominal area with furrowed brows. He’d never seen that look of pure…confusion on her.

“Is everything alright, Captain Unohana?”

“...Captain Kuchiki, I must ask something very personal and I need an honest answer.”

“Of course.”

“Have you and Senbonzakura been arguing?”

Byakuya frowned. Arguing? Of course they hadn’t been arguing. They hadn’t even spoken to one another since the encounter with Aleksandras, but it wasn’t caused by any negative feelings. Byakuya was giving Senbonzakura time and was waiting for him to speak first. It had only been a week and frankly, they’d gone far longer without holding a conversation.

“No. As far as I know, the relationship between Senbonzakura and I is as it always has been. Why?”

“...Lieutenant Yamada, I need you to find Officer Kuchiki and bring him here immediately. Make sure he brings Muramasa with him."

Yamada left immediately to follow Unohana’s order, leaving the two of them alone. Just the fact that she needed Kōga there _with_ his Zanpakutō was enough to almost make Byakuya panic.

“Captain Unohana, what is it? Is Senbonzakura alright?”

Muramasa’s power was extremely unique. If she needed that power, it was only reasonable to assume his partner was in trouble.

“I do not know, Captain Kuchiki, but my attempt to purge the yōki from you was rejected. Yōki, on its own, cannot do that; it is a matter much like reishi and does not have a will of its own.” Byakuya’s eyes widened a bit as he processed what she was saying. “You must remain calm, Captain. I do not know Senbonzakura’s condition, but if he is hurt or under distress due to this foreign entity, your stress will only make it worse for him. I will do my best to ensure this entity is expelled.”


	8. Chapter Seven

When Byakuya awoke, he was not where he had expected to be. There was no boundless sky full of stars and nebulae or endless sea of reflective water. The eternal shower of sakura petals was absent, along with the faint scent those petals came off, and not a single water lily could be found. All there was was darkness and silence. A place seemingly so empty and devoid of all things that Byakuya couldn't even hear his own breath or see the tip of his nose. He knew he should terrified of such a place; yet, he was unusually calm. It was as if the void itself sucked away all trace of fear and worry, leaving him with nothing as his body moved slowly through the weightless air. It was...peaceful.

Until it suddenly wasn't.

Without any warning, the air became heavy. Byakuya found it hard to breathe or even curl his fingers. What was a void of emptiness only a mere second ago turned into a thick, burning darkness that felt like he'd been submerged in hot tar. A putrid smell so foul that Byakuya had nothing to compare it to invaded his nostrils and made his eyes water from pain. Actual  _pain_. Silence was replaced with a perpetual gurgle. Byakuya summoned as much strength as he could to move, practically forcing his body to swim upward in an attempt to escape. What was likely only seconds felt like hours to him and for a brief moment, dread took hold of him as he worried there was no escape.

Byakuya had nearly let his dread consume him, but the moment he began to accept he was trapped, he breached the surface and managed to climb onto a nearby platform. He let himself breathe in and out deeply, relishing in a heightened sense of relief as he came down from the absolute terror he'd felt. Only when his breathing had evened out and his heart once again beating normally did he allow himself to observe his new surroundings.

It was still dark, but it was a darkness similar to that created from a solar eclipse. The platform he was currently resting on seemed to be some form of debris that kept him safe from what he now saw was a sea of red sludge that bubbled as if it was being boiled. Buildings surrounded him, but the majority were in ruins while those that could still be considered buildings showed signs that they would soon collapse as well. As if to show their frailty, a rumble caught his attention and he turned in time to watch a chunk of debris disappear beneath the surface of the red sea. Above the ruined city was a black sky with no sign of a sun, moon, or even a single star. Just total darkness. The air was still heavy as well, but it reminded him of when the Captain-Commander used his reiatsu to silence them during a meeting.

It took a few moments for Byakuya to realize that was exactly what he was feeling. A level of spiritual power that rivaled even the Captain-Commander's that was weighing down on him. It took even longer for him to notice the sheer amount of yōki mixed in with the reishi. Byakuya knew immediately where he was.

A spike in energy snapped Byakuya out of his confused state and he used Shunpo in time to avoid a blast that surely would've struck him down. He moved to the top of one of the intact buildings, drawing Senbonzakura as he scanned the area beneath and in front of him for his assailant. Another spike and he was moving to another location, looking around almost frantically to find whoever it was that was attacking him. He didn't have to look long; as soon as his foot landed on another chunk of debris, a hand took hold of his shoulder. It was a loose grip, clearly meant to only alert Byakuya as he slipped out of the hold easily and turned with the intent to retaliate.

The sight of his assailant caused him to go still, however, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Isshin?"

"It's been a while. How's your Bankai?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yep. That's where I'm ending this chapter. Hate it or love it; doesn't matter to me. Story's still gonna go on either way.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter dedicated solely to Ichigo (well, mostly) for you folks that think eight chapters is eight too many to not have this yet.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open slowly, a low hiss escaping him as the light pierced the sensitive orbs. He groaned as he rolled over onto his back while his arm came up to cover his eyes from the sunlight, but froze when he realized he wasn't alone on his futon. The oranget noticed the curtain of long blue hair first before his eyes trailed up the hanging strands to a familiar toothy grin that spread from pointed ear to pointed ear. He stared blankly at the Arrancar as his brain slowly began to process what was going on.

"...It's been a while since I've seen your Resurrección."

"Che....That's a boring reaction."

"What do you expect? I'm used to waking up with you over me like this."

"I was hoping you wouldn't recognize me and get all feisty."

"So you can get off of it? Piss off." Ichigo used his foot to shove Grimmjow off of him and sat up, stretching slowly to shake off his grogginess. "Why're you in your Resurrección form? Something happen?"

"Not really. Just thought I'd see if I could get a reaction out of you. I'm bored out of my mind."

"Then go mess with Ulquiorra. It's my first break in months. I don't want to spend it dealing with you."

"Yeah, about that...." Ichigo laid back down and covered up to his neck with the haori again to attempt to go back to sleep, but Grimmjow apparently had other plans. The blue-eyed bastard pulled the jacket off him and Ichigo yelped as he quickly moved to cover his nakedness the best he could. Not that it had any effect on the other because Grimmjow still grinned like a predator that just found his next meal. "Been a change of plans. Kazimeras left us in charge of your training while he's away dealing with business."

"Piss off, you jackass! Give me back Dad's haori!" It was then he noticed Grimmjow also had his shihakushō and Engetsu under his other arm and Ichigo's eyes darkened. "Give them back, Grimmjow."

"You want 'em? You're gonna have to take them from me."

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow sprinted from the room with his Sonído and leaving Ichigo in bed with nothing to cover himself. He sighed and figured there was no getting out of it, so he got out of bed and followed the other outside with his Shunpo. He was greeted by the mock thief instantly, his clothes and sword thrust into his arms. Ichigo grumbled as he got dressed, wrapping the haori around his shoulder and strapping Engetsu beneath his obi. Once he was dressed, he turned to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. They were both in their Resurrección forms. He guessed Grimmjow wasn't lying when he said Kazimeras had given rights to his training to them then.

"...We're really going to train today?"

"You must raise your reishi levels if you wish to go to Soul Society. Do not complain, Ichigo. This was your idea."

"I'm not complaining. I was just hoping I could have a day to rest."

"Don't be ridiculous. The longer you rest, the quicker your reishi will go dormant again."

"Yeah, yeah....So, let me guess. More Kidō?"

"It's the only method we know that directly channels your reishi, so yes."

"I'm going to end up blowing myself up one of these days."

"You'll regenerate. Now, show us your best Kidō."

Ichigo took a deep breath and focused straight a head as he raised his hand, palm out.

"...Hadō thirty-three: Sōkatsui!"

 

Ichigo sat with his arms crossed as he pouted. Grimmjow was in the background howling with laughter and even Ulquiorra had a smirk on his lips. He didn't see what was so funny. It wasn't  _funny_ having your own Kidō explode in your face. After some time, Ichigo's patience ran out and he turned to glare at the two Arrancar. They immediately stiffened and repressed their amusement when they saw the look of anger and sheer embarrassment in Ichigo's eyes.

"You know, you can't not laugh at your own mistakes all the time. That's why you're scowling all the time. Loosen up, Ichigo."

"Shut up! This isn't funny!"

"It was on this end. If you'd laugh off your mistakes more, you wouldn't be so stiff all the time. Bet you'd even relax enough to do a Kidō right."

"...Stupid fleabag. You know full well it's not my attitude that's making this difficult."

"The hell you just call me?"

"Alright. That's enough. You both need to calm down."

"I called you a stupid fleabag. Did you go deaf?"

There was a sigh from Ulquiorra as Grimmjow appeared in front of Ichigo, grabbing the collar of his shihakushō to pull him up so they were face to face.

"The hell's your problem, Shiba? I'm just trying to get you to lighten up. It ain't a big deal if you mess up on your Kidō."

"Maybe it isn't a big deal to you, but in case you forgot, this is supposed to decide whether I get to leave or not. So, just shut up already."

"What was that?" Ichigo avoided eye contact with Grimmjow, which just angered the Arrancar even more. "You know, you ain't got no right getting pissy with us when this is all your old man's fault."

"Grimmjow, that's—"

Ichigo gave an oof when Grimmjow dropped him and went back inside. He'd clearly had enough of Ichigo's attitude. Ulquiorra sighed and walked up to the oranget.

"That went well."

"I guess."

"...He's right, you know. You do need to, as he says, loosen up."

"Yeah, I know. I'll apologize to him later. Won't do any good right now. We both know he won't listen while he's still angry."

"So long as you don't let it fester. The last thing any of us want is to drift apart."

Ichigo smiled a bit at Ulquiorra who returned it with a cute tilt of his head while extending his arm out to help Ichigo to his feet.

"Thanks, Kora."

"I utterly despise that name." The tone in Ulquiorra's voice told Ichigo otherwise and he gave a soft laugh. "Come. At the very least, we should go inside and make sure he's not throwing a tantrum."

Ichigo nodded and took the previously offered hand, getting to his feet as Ulquiorra pulled to help despite it not being necessary. Instead of letting go of his hand, however, Ulquiorra's grip tightened as his soft expression morphed into one of pain. Blood splattered across Ichigo's cheek and his eyes trailed down Ulquiorra's body until they landed on the blade protruding through his gut before it was ripped from him. The Arrancar's scream was silent, nothing more than a gasp, as the sword cut straight through his shoulder and chest, splitting him open.

Horror and adrenaline coursed through Ichigo as Ulquiorra collapsed in his arms, causing them both to fall to the ground. Blood poured from the wound and soaked into his shihakushō, but none of that mattered to him as he tried desperately to say something to the Arrancar. Anything at all. Just to get something out of him and confirm he was still alive. But, he couldn't do anything. He couldn't move or speak or even calm his breathing long enough to look up at their attacker. It wasn't until he was pulled to his feet by his hair that he even remembered there was an attacker to worry about. He kept one eye open, glaring at the bandage-wrapped individual with seething hate, seeing nothing but a pair of platinum eyes swirling with gold.

"It's been awhile, Ichigo."

"H-How...? You....I thought—"

"Thought I was dead? You must think I'm weak if you thought I let myself be killed by a  _flower boy_ and his damn petals." Ichigo gasped when he was thrown to the floor before Aleksandras's sword was run through his gut and into the ground beneath him, severing his spine in the process. It hurt, but he'd be damned if he gave Aleksandras the sense of victory from making him scream again. "Before I finish off you and your friend there, you're going to tell me where that Shinigami went."

Ichigo tsked as if the demand had insulted him and spat in Aleksandras's face, wishing he'd gotten a bit more out just to really nail his point home. Aleksandras showed no facial signs of annoyance or anger and instead placed his hand on Ichigo's chest.

"Didinti."

His eyes widened as he realized Aleksandras was now able to use single-word Burtai, showing he was on the verge of Ascending. The sword in his gut twisted and pain Ichigo had never felt before coursed through his body, causing him to convulse and scream. Aleksandras continued to twist and jerk his sword as he watched the oranget's reactions.

"You...bastard! Stop it! Take...Take it...out...!"

"Why would I do that when you haven't given me what I came for? Besides, you're so beautiful right now. The way you convulse and the sounds you're making....I never thought I'd get to see you like that. I might just make you my own personal whore before I—"

A white limb suddenly flew over Ichigo's face, sending Aleksandras and his sword off of him and into one of the stone trees of their forest. Ichigo looked over as relief washed over him from the lack of metal in his gut to see a furious Grimmjow standing protectively in front of him and Ulquiorra. His claws were blue and he looked ready to slaughter, but Ichigo couldn't let him do that. He moved the best he could to try and grab the other's ankle, but Grimmjow sprinted off before he could.

"Grimmjow, no...! He's stronger than before! Come back!"

Ichigo forced himself to roll over onto his stomach, breathing heavily as he did his best to suppress the pain despite Aleksandras's spell still being in effect. He had to get to Grimmjow before he was killed, too. He couldn't lose them both. Not in such a short span of time, and certainly not like this. Unfortunately, all he could do was crawl and not very effectively; but, that was exactly what he did anyway. He crawled towards the fight right up until a clawed foot stepped in front of him. He looked up and into Ulquiorra's eyes, that small bit of relief at seeing he was okay fading when he saw the look in them.

"Stay right where you are, Ichigo. You are in no condition to fight."

"Neither are you! Don't tell me not to do something when you're in the same situation!"

"I am fine. My wound has already healed itself." Ichigo wanted to call bullshit. Everyone knew Ulquiorra could only regenerate injuries that were skin deep. The wound Aleksandras gave him was more than he was capable of. "I will not say this again. Stay right where you are."

He went to protest further, but was silenced when Ulquiorra summoned a lance and took aim. His eyes trailed to Grimmjow and Aleksandras, noticing the former was solely on the defensive and leading Aleksandras away from them. Ichigo clenched his fists. Even though he new Grimmjow was aware of what Ulquiorra was doing, it didn't stop him from worrying. Aleksandras was far stronger than he was when he was seemingly cut down by that Shinigami. It was clear he hadn't spent the entirety of the five years after just recovering. If Ulquiorra or Grimmjow's timing was off, they would both end up dead.

But, Ichigo trusted them both and let them do what they had to do. If they died, he would never forgive them.

All he could do was watch as Grimmjow suddenly shifted strategies, using his Desgarrón to lure Aleksandras into the air before appearing behind him and attacking him viciously to keep him distracted. A slight shift in Ulquiorra's stance caught Ichigo's attention and he looked up in time to see him lock onto Aleksandras and throw the javelin. It came so close to hitting Grimmjow, but the other Arrancar used his Sonído at the last second to avoid the object. It connected with Aleksandras, the force used to throw it enough to send him flying back, but that was all Ichigo saw before Grimmjow appeared in front of them both and tucked them under his arms to sprint off and create even more distance between them and the lance.

He had no idea why until an explosion formed in the distance, which completely engulfed the spot they'd just been at and incinerated more than half the stone forest they called home. Ichigo looked over at Ulquiorra in shock, but he merely smiled at Ichigo as if to apologize for keeping that a secret from him. But, Ichigo understood. If people had known about that power, it wouldn't have saved them just then.

When Grimmjow came to a stop, he and Ulquiorra had already reverted back to their sealed forms. The blunet made sure to lay them both down gently to avoid injuring them further. Ichigo crawled over to Ulquiorra and sat up next to him, his own wounds beginning to regenerate. He took Ulquiorra's hand, but the limb turned to dust in his grip.

"Ulquiorra!"

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"I'm sorry." Ichigo's breath hitched when Ulquiorra rested his bloody palm on his cheek. "I have a request to make. Will you hear it out?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Please, use Engetsu to purify me. He may not be yours, but a Zanpakutō's functions don't change. If it is possible, I would like to keep the promise I made to you and be there when you go to Soul Society."

"What? But, I thought when a Hollow is purified, their memories disappear. You won't remember me."

"That isn't guaranteed." Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow, who was standing with their back to them with his head down and hands in his pockets. "There's always a chance a Hollow will retain their memories. The stronger their reiryoku, the higher the chance of their memories staying with them."

"Even if I do forget, I will still be there. I will have kept to my word....Do not make me beg. I am not above that."

Ichigo nodded and stood, keeping himself balanced the best he could as he drew Engetsu from his sheath. He met Ulquiorra's eyes again, watching as the life in them began to fade quickly and he knew he couldn't afford to hesitate. Raising Engetsu above his head with the blade pointing towards Ulquiorra, Ichigo took a deep breath before he dropped his arms, aiming the sword for Ulquiorra's throat. However, his body suddenly went completely still as Engetsu was only mere inches away from completing his task and Ichigo's heart dropped as the yellow shackles came into view.

"I really cannot stand you and your friends, Ichigo. You all make me sick to my stomach."

"Aleksandras, you bastard! Let us go!"

"Not until I make you experience the same despair that Shinigami inflicted onto me." Ichigo's eyes widened as Aleksandras pointed towards Ulquiorra, who was now glaring at the redhead the best he could as well. "Šeši Durklas."

"No, don't do it!"

"Bakudō eighty-one: Dankū."

 


End file.
